Akuma no Reverse
by moonlitcoffee
Summary: "Since Tokaku-san is going, it's practically done." Tokaku finally looked up at that, gazing at the girl until her lips curled up into a small smile, her hand moving her skirt slightly up to take one of her knives. "If I got to kill her, I'll kill her!"
1. This will be a long, long year

"Tokaku-san!"

A girl with mid-long hair called out for the other, holding a knife in her hand as she eyed the assassin with worried eyes. "Is it true that you will be transferred?"

"We heard about it... a mission as a school representative, amazing!" Another girl said, "The rumor of the 'Black Class' at Myoujou Academy, right?" she continued, completely excited.

Azuma Tokaku, 15 years old, just sat on her chair as she listened her classmates ramble about her being chosen as their school's representative for the Black Class, a special class at Myoujou Academy.

"Since Tokaku-san is going, it's practically done."

Tokaku finally looked up at that, gazing at the girl until her lips curled up into a small smile, her hand moving her skirt slightly up to take one of her knives. "If I got to kill her, I'll kill her!" she said, twirling the knife around her fingers and grinning.

* * *

"Ichinose-kun."

Mizorogi Ataru, the homeroom teacher of the Black Class approached the young girl who was currently staring out of the window on the 25th floor, her hands holding the bars tightly. "Be careful, we wouldn't want anything to happen..."

The girl he was talking to suddenly let go of the bars, turning around to look at him with ice cold eyes, piercing right through his own stare; yet, she didn't say a word.

The man kept his gaze on the student for a few more moments, a single drop of sweat falling down from his forehead to his chin. "... uhm, are you excited to meet your classmates...?" he suddenly asked, chuckling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head, hoping to get rid of his own awkwardness.

"Not really." the girl, Ichinose Haru, said, moving away to sit down on her seat, resting her arms on the desk and staring intently in front of herself.

Mizorogi sighed heavily, placing a hand on his chest, thankful that she finally turned away. It didn't seem like he was going to get along with her, so he hoped to meet someone less cold than her.

* * *

Tokaku made her way through the hallways while reading her text messages with a frown. _I don't get what Kaiba-sensei was saying at all... saying that my life is useless was pretty mean! _she thought with a sigh, "The world is full of..." she read the first riddle out loud, placing her phone back into her pocket shortly after. "How am I supposed to know?" she pouted.

By the time the blue-haired assassin had stomped into the room, she found a red-haired girl with twintails reading the other students' attendance numbers out loud with a monotone voice and cold eyes, almost as if she was bored and needed something to pass time with.

"Number 8, Takechi Otoya. Number 9, Namatame Chitaru. Number 10, Hashiri Nio. Number 11, Hanabusa Sumireko. Number 12, Banba Mahiru... Number 13, Ichinose Haru." she finished, staring at her own name and then turning her head to the side after having realized that someone was staring at her. "What?"

Tokaku didn't expect for her to turn around any soon, which was why she flinched and gulped, smiling suddenly after that. "Ah, um, I didn't want to, err... sorry." she apologised, bowing slightly and walking over to her seat afterwards, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. Haru just stared at her for a couple of seconds, not saying anything until she turned around to face the teacher again, absolutely silent.

_This will be a long, long year..._

* * *

Hello everyone!

This is the first time I publish something on here, until now I've been lurking around without uploading anything. I honestly thought it would have stayed like this until a few friends of mine suggested to upload some of my stuff on here, so here we are.

I plan on making this a multi-chaptered story, but since I lack motivation most of the time, it would be nice for someone to review it and tell me how I could improve it. I'm no genius at writing, after all. Should I swap the others' personalities as well or just Tokaku's and Haru's? I was planning the latter, but I'm open to suggestions. Their personalities aren't completely swapped after all, I just made Haru colder and Tokaku hyper.

Also, I apologise for any typos or mistakes; English is not my first language, and although I read it a few times to check on any mistakes, I might have overlooked something.

Thank you for reading~


	2. Everyone in this class is creepy

"Welcome to Myoujou Academy! My name is Mizorogi Ataru and I will be in charge with the Black Class!" The teacher greeted all the students in class, which were currently only five.

While Tokaku clapped her hands completely excited about starting the new school year, Haru just sat on the chair, already feeling annoyed not only by the teacher but her classmates as well. The one who pissed her off most was the blue-haired girl sitting a few desks behind her.

_Why does she find this exciting? I just want to get over with this._

As Mizorogi kept talking, Tokaku stopped her claps and leant onto the desk, smiling and resting her head on both of her hands, sighing. She looked around herself, already wondering who would be the target.

_The Black Class this year is formed by 13 people, and everything starts once everyone is here. I have no clue on who the victim is though._

The skilled assassin frowned, kicking her legs gently under the desk and staying silent, just listening to the others.

"I became a teacher three years ago, so this is my first time in charge of a class! Think of me as an older brother whom you can trust."

Someone with pink hair, a girl called Inukai Isuke, suddenly started chuckling at her teacher's words, her hand covering her mouth.

"Sensei, that's sooo interesting~" the girl said, slowly lowering her hand as she looked away, her gaze meeting one of her classmate's. "He's the type of person whom I can't stand~"

Haru stopped staring at the black board in front of her, her eyes meeting Isuke's figure. _You're the type of person whom I can't stand_.

"Well then, let's introduce ourselves, ok~?" the pink-haired continued, brushing her hair gently back as she stood up, resting a hand on one of her hips. "Attendance number 2, Inukai Isuke~ Sensei you're pretty young! You don't exceed 40, right?"

"Inukai-san, how cruel~" the blonde girl sitting next to Isuke, Hashiri Nio, laughed a bit at the other's words. "There's nothing wrong with being a middled aged guy."

Isuke's expression darkened, her lips curving and forming a cruel, twisted smile. "Being 40 is not old, it's being a grandpa. Should I kill you?"

Nio smiled back at her, raising a hand in front of her. "No way! Please don't get mad~ Attendance number 10, Hashiri Nio~ I'll be counting on you!"

Haru groaned, rolling her eyes slightly annoyed at both of the two sitting near her. _I hope the rest who join us will be better than that._

When the teacher told everyone else to introduce themselves as well, Haru stood up with a growl, staring at the teacher with the same ice cold eyes as earlier. "Attendance number 13, Ichinose Haru."

With just that she sat back down, not wanting to continue any further.

Next up was Tokaku, who immediately bounced onto her feet. "Attendance number 1, Azuma Tokaku!" she said, making Isuke and Nio widen their eyes at her surname. "It's nice to meet you all! Let's get along!"

_Oh for the love of what is precious._ The red-haired girl felt like slamming her head onto the desk. _She's even worse than I expected._

Mizorogi chuckled a bit, looking then at the fifth student in the room. "Attendance number 12?" he called out for her, smiling.

Silence was the only response he had gotten, and just when he was about to call her again, the shy girl clenched her skirt with her hands and lowered her head. "... I will... when the sun goes down..."

The teacher couldn't hide his confusion but he didn't question her further. "Ah, um, well then, we'll let the presentations take from here. For the next hour we will be having orientation in life and school..."

* * *

"Nee-san! Nee-san, wait!" Nio waved a hand in front of her as she called out for Tokaku, who suddenly stopped walking and turned around with sparkling eyes.

"Nee-san?" she asked, actually happy that someone called her like that.

"Nee-san, let's team up! I will become your subordinate!" the blonde said, smiling and resting her hands on her knees, breathing in and out, tired for all the running.

"Did you confirm the target?" the blue-haired asked, blinking in confusion and wondering how the other found out that she was an assassin.

"Not yet! But I know it's not you, nee-san. You have an unpleasant smell." Nio stated proudly, until she noticed the sad expression on Tokaku's face. "I- I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

Staying with a pout, Tokaku crossed her arms and looked away. "Hmpf, I can't not agree with you, though. There's only one person who doesn't have that smell..." she mumbled, looking down at the ground for a moment. "And that would be..."

"Ichinose Haru~" A third person finished her sentence, approaching the duo and resting a hand on one of her hips. "It's probably number 13~"

The blue-haired girl tapped her chin while thinking, looking at Isuke and tilting her head to the side. "She doesn't seem like a target, though..."

"Maybe it's the 12th?" Nio suggested, standing between the other two girls with a smile. "She does seem like one, doesn't she?"

* * *

Haru walked down the hallways while holding her bag, staring in front of herself with the very same eyes she had ever since she stepped into that building, while an excited Tokaku trailed right behind her. "Ichinose-san! Let's go together, I'm Azuma, your roommate!"

_That's exactly why I'm trying to avoid you._ She thought, but obviously she wasn't going to say her thoughts out loud. She simply stayed silent as she walked, occasionally glancing at the other.

"Tokakuuuu! Haruuuu!" Nio came running once again, waving a hand and making the two stop walking.

"Nio...chan." the blue-haired girl smiled at her, still unsure on what to call her, but Nio just chuckled.

"Just Nio is ok! Haru, you're so lucky! I want to share rooms with Tokaku too!"

_Oh, I wouldn't mind._ The red-haired girl growled, glaring at her. "You can't."

"E-eh?"

"Call me Ichinose-san." she turned around completely to face Nio. "I didn't say your name without the honorific, right? Nor do I want to get along with you, so do not come near me. Call me Ichinose-san."

"Eeh... why not? Classmates must get along, so..." Nio smirked ever so slightly, glancing at Tokaku for a moment, then back at Haru.

The blue-haired girl gulped, holding the bag tightly in her hands. "Haru...san!" she said, not looking at the two. "Take the one in the middle... what about 'Haru-san'?"

_Is this person even serious? _

"Too bad, does it matter how they call you?" Isuke suddenly forced herself into their conversation, smiling as if nothing had happened. "Why do you care so much? That's unsophisticated, Ichinose-_san_~"

The pink-haired girl grabbed Nio by her arm and dragged her away, still smiling, though it was clearly forced. "Nio, leave this person alone. Let's go~ You're so lucky, Tokaku~ sharing rooms with Ichinose-_san_, it could be your chance."

Haru's eyes darkened when she heard the last bit of Isuke's sentence. "Chance?" she glanced at the girl next to her, who suddenly moved slightly away from her.

"Your... smell..." Tokaku muttered under her breath, looking at the other and then shaking her head, smiling. "Nevermind, let's go!"

_My smell? This 'Azuma' is so rude I think I'll end up murdering her in her sleep. _

Just as they started walking again, someone approached them and stopped in front of the duo, a smirk on her face. "Yo. The sun is set, so I came to do it."

Tokaku felt a shiver run down her spine just by watching the silver-haired girl, while Haru didn't change at all. "I'll introduce myself. I'm Banba Shinya, the girl this morning was Mahiru! I'll be counting on you."

The girl called 'Shinya' waited for a few moments until she frowned, tilting her head to the side. "You're... not going to greet me?" she asked, looking at Haru's cold expression and Tokaku's frown.

"... Well, whatever. I'm just here to meet and greet. So just think of this as me being reckless." she said, turning around and raising a hand. "See ya."

_Everyone in this class is creepy._

When the funny girl turned around and left, Tokaku looked down at the notebook she had. "Banba Mahiru, from room six...?" she asked herself, blinking and then smiling, looking up at Haru. "I know I'm the dormitory head, but Haru-san, please help me out!"

The other just blinked, staring at the blue-haired girl and she finally raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

"But we're roommates! We should help each other out!"

"Don't want to." Haru said, about to turn around and start walking back, but Tokaku stopped her and dragged her towards the opposite side. "Alright! Time to return to room one!"

"Hey, Azuma!" the red-haired complained, trying to get the other's hand off of her arm, until her face ended up colliding with the blue-haired girl's back after she stopped on her tracks abruptly.

"Oww..." a girl with pigtails was in front of Tokaku, sitting on the ground.

The blue-haired immediately got down in front of the small girl, deeply apologising for bumping into her, while the other just stared at her in confusion. "An elementary student? Why are you here?"

Suddenly a tall person was standing behind the girl who fell down. "I thought the same thing an hour ago. She's not an elementary student, she's a student from Black Class."

Tokaku grabbed the other's hand excitedly, shaking it immediately. "So we're classmates? Pleased to meet you!"

The tall girl with red hair helped the smaller girl up, their eyes resting then on the other two. "I'm attendance number 9, Namatame Chitaru."

"I'm Kirigaya Hitsugi, number 4." the other smiled at them, holding her bag tightly. "Pleased to meet you."

After the two introduced themselves, Tokaku made sure to introduce herself and Haru as well, checking immediately after their names. "You two are roommates, huh? Were you friends before coming here?"

When the two replied with 'Nope.' at the same time while holding hands, both Haru and Tokaku stared at the two in disbelief. "Then why are you holding hands?"

"H-Haru-san!" the other yelled, a blush spreading on her cheeks as Haru just stared at her with a neutral face.

"This is just in case Kirigaya gets lost again." Chitaru explained, "An hour ago I found her by the station, and she was lost. She looked so uneasy, so I helped her here."

"I'm bad with directions and not good at reading maps..." Hitsugi continued on, frowning slightly yet smiling. "I'm really happy that Namatame-san helped me! On top of that, we are classmates and roommates at the same time!"

Tokaku gasped, clapping her hands together excitedly. "It's destiny!"

"It really is!" Hitsugi chuckled back.

For the whole explanation, Haru's uninterested face didn't change, she just stared in front of herself while ignoring the other three.

* * *

Hello again!

First things first, thank you so much for all the support! I didn't expect it at all, it was pretty nice to see so many people interested in this~

This chapter is a bit longer than the other and nothing much happens, it's pretty much something what happens in the manga just swapped and Haru complaining about everything. The sentences in cursive are all thoughts. It should be obvious who is thinking what, but just in case: they are all Haru's thoughts, unless stated otherwise or if it's obvious someone else is thinking that.

I'll be keeping the other's personalities, so only Tokaku's and Haru's are swapped.

Also, I decided I'll try to update once a week, from Tuesday to Sunday.

Thank you for reading, I hope you'll keep enjoying this!


End file.
